1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which the reliability of electrical connections between electronic components as well as the reliability of electrical connections between an electronic component and a lead frame is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package includes a lead frame, a power semiconductor element mounted on a lead frame and a mold part molding the exterior of respective elements with resin or the like.
In general, a power semiconductor element mounted on a lead frame is electrically connected to a lead frame by a wire, and respective elements are also electrically connected to one another by wires.
However, when the number of mounted power semiconductor elements is increased, the number of wires for electrically connecting the respective elements is also increased, such that the processing of wiring may be complicated, while heat is also generated due to soldering during a wire bonding process which may cause wire deformation due to the heat and wires may be disconnected due to external impacts, or the like.
Also, when elements are connected by wires, since wires have a curved shape, elements may not be connected to one another by a significantly reduced distance therebetween, increasing inductance.
The Related Art Document mentioned below discloses a plastic package electrically connecting a semiconductor chip and a lead frame through wire bonding.